Darker Dreams
by Kindred01
Summary: He has been Voldemort's prisoner for year and when he finely escapes he is foolish to hope things would go back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

He had found himself throwing up, in the toilet for the 10th time this week pulling the chain he leaned back against the wall letting the cool brick he frowned as he looked at the other wall and touched his stomach. His hand went to the snake tattoo around his waist touching it head that rested on his wrist were he old scars lay. "I have to see him." He said to the empty room "I have no choice." He looks to the door and see Hermione walk in.

"There you are!" She half yelled, her voice a little too loud for his liking. He winces at her voice and she blushes and looks down at her hands "Sorry I'm just worried for you." She tells him. Pushing himself up the dark haired teen walks to the skin and cups water into his hand and being it up to his mouth and then spat it out.

"Harry." She said softly to him, as she touched his shoulder and Harry flinched at her touch she tell her hand up and away from him as she looked her friend. "I think Harry you need to see Madam Pomfrey, I think you're pregnant." Harry looked at her though the mirror and frowned at the brown haired witch.

"Really? How so?" He asked

"Well I read that if wizard had a strong core then when the wizard is 16 – 17 they can become fertile." Harry nodded, as he turned to look at her "Harry if you are pregnant you know who it is?"

"Not really." He mumbled, as he titled his head "Tell me then Hermione, if I did see Madam Pomfrey and I am pregnant what do you think will happen when Dumbledore learns of it?" He asked, she looked at Harry with wide eyes and then frowned and looked down at her hands "Do you think a baby should be killed just because of who the father is or what the father has done?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"B…But what if it's his… could you… I mean…" Harry walked up to her and on his own terms touched her shoulder

"Are you going to tell anyone?" He asked her

"No of course not!" She snapped at him,

"I trust you." He smiled at her and then whispered "Obliviate." To her, Hermione's eyes widen and then they slide shut slowly.

Harry took a step back and forced a smile on his face "Hermione, Earth to Hermione come on you haven't fallen asleep on me yet have you?" He said, open her brown eyes she looked at Harry and frowned as she rubbed her head.

"Oh what happen?" She said, Harry picked up his bag and lead her out the bath room

"Stress Hermione, you are under a lot of stress." He smiled at her and she smiled weakly at him.

"I have been worried about you, that year was horrid Harry, I didn't know if you were alive or dead." She told him. Harry rubbed her arms and kissed her on the forehead

"I'm not a 100% Hermione I don't think I will ever will be, but as long as I have you and the others I will be okay." She hugged him, and then pulled back. "Look why don't you go and have a bath in the prefect's bathroom and read a book." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione then turned to leave. Harry watched her go before he turned and headed for the potion lab.

He knocked on the door of the potion class room and waited for the voice on the other side "COME IN!" He came the hissing voice of the potion professor. Harry walked in and then locked the door before walking up to the desk, where Snape looked up to see him and stilled for a moment. He hadn't seen Harry fully since he manage to return Hogwarts, the teen had made a fuss about Severus being in the hospital wing while he was there. He narrowed his eyes at the boy as the teen pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

Harry glare at him still remembering how the man treated him while being the dark Lord's pet, he pressed his wand at the man's throat and watched as Severus titled his head and sneered at him "What do you think you're doing Pot…"

"Crucio." Harry hissed, he watched as the potion master falls to the floor and spasms on the floor. The teen took some joy as he watched Severus twitch and jerk on the floor. Lifting his wand up and he freed the potion master of the curse. "You forget I have plenty of pent up anger and hate not just for you but for a great deal of people. So now you know that my bark is as bad as my bite you will help me." He told him dully and coldly. Pushing himself up Severus looked at Harry with wide eyed as he panted as he couldn't believe that the boy who was once so pure hearted could use such a dark curse and mean it.

"Dumbl…"

"I can easy tell Dumbledore about what you did to me when I was Voldemort's whore. What you do think will happen if I decide to walk into St Mongos unable to sleep from nightmares and then threaten to kill myself. I'm sure you remember when I did try." He tells him as he plays with the tip of his wand "Imagine if I told them it was you. Let's forget about the Dark Lord shall we let just say it was you. You who kidnapped me, you who locked me up in your bed room and raped me?" He snarled, Severus open his mouth and blinked at him as if he could believe what he was hearing.

Again Harry pointed his wand at the potion master and pressed it under the man's chin, much in the same way the Dark Lord did to him on many occasions and the gestures wasn't lost on Severus…the boy has change…he thought. Harry looked into the dark eyes of the man "Don't mess with me I'm in no mood, I need your help and you will do it or I will destroy your whole life, I will make what my father did a walk in the park." Harry said as he watched the dark haired man.

Severus frowned as he looked at the dark haired teen he hadn't looked at him this closely the Dark Lord ordered him to fuck the teen. But he knew the boy changed who could he not after a year in the monster company. He knows that Voldemort wants him back and he has never seen the Dark Lord like this before, it was like the man's heart was broken. "Very snake like." He finely said to the boy as he pulled out a potion for himself to ease the pain of the Crucio. Harry watched him and waited for the man to sit down.

"The hat wanted to place me in snake house, I argued against it. But we are not here to talk about my bad choices." He told him. Severus nodded and sat in his chair and looked at the teen.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, as he watched the wand in the boy's hand.

"I want you to cast a pregnancy spell on me." He told him "I will not go to the medical wing because I know it will go back to Dumbledore." The dark haired potion master frowned at him and sat there with a dry mouth.

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry am I speaking parseltongue? I asked you check that to see if I'm pregnant." He told him, stand up Severus walked over to him pulling his wand from his robes.

He waved his wand and pointed it at Harry's stomach as a soft blue grew out of his wand and pressed around Harry's stomach and then formed a ball of dark blue light and then it broke off into two other balls. Harry tilted his head and looked up at the older wizard "It seems congratulations is in order." He told him, Harry hummed as he rubbed his stomach.

"Can you tell who the fathers are?" He asked,

"Yes." With a flick of his wand it came up the name of the father and Harry sighed as his fingers when to the tattoo that Voldemort burnt into his skin.

"Well congratulations to you to." He told him with bluntness of a butter knife, Severus froze as he looked at the teen and stumbled back his hands pressed to his mouth. "What's the matter professor don't like the idea of being a father? Or maybe you don't like the idea of sharing me with Lucius and my master." Harry hissed at him.

"Shut up."

"No"" Harry snarled at him "You will deal with this! You drugged me with your potions, and you and Lucius and Tom used me like a whore so you will deal with it!" He snarled, Severus had slipped on the floor and sat there looking at the teen.

"I…I…I didn't want to do it." He finely said,

"What?" Harry snapped, his hand gripping his wand tightly, as the wide eyed potion master just looked at him. He couldn't help but think of Lily as he looked at those painful green eyes, he knows he let Lily down by hurting her son, the same son he promises to protect and love. "I didn't want to, I went to Dumbledore the day Fenrir brought you to him. I told the old man that he had you and… and you were bite by Greyback. But he told me to play along he said I had to stay in the Dark Lord's good books…I didn't want to hurt you. If the Dark Lord found out that I am working for Dumbledore he would hav…"

"Oh please he knows you work for Dumbledore. Who do you think told him? What did you think our pillow talk was about? How we saw ourselves in the future, what we are going to name our children? If you think I'm going to feel sorry for you because you feel trapped forget it. Trying being me! I didn't want to fight in this bloody war, I didn't want to be the gold child, the Boy Who Lived. I just wanted to be me! To be loved because of who I am!" He yelled at him, he could start to feel tears well up in eyes. Closing his eyes for a moment Harry took a deep breath as he as wiped his eyes away…no one will see me cry again…he told himself, as he open's eyes and looked down at Snape "Get up and man up and take reasonability for you've done." Harry told him, his hands balling into fists as he seethed about Dumbledore…I knew I couldn't trust him…he thought bitterly.

The potion master blinked at him as he stood up and walked over to him and looked down into Harry's oval face, he then dropped to his knees and pulled the 17 year old into a hug warped his arms around his waist. Harry stood still as he let the potion master nuzzle his stomach. "Forgive me Harry." He whispered, Harry let his hand weave into the man's hair and let the man hold him. "All I ever wanted to do was take care of you but he stopped me, I know I have failed you but let me make it up to you and my child. I will do anything for you." It dawn on Harry that Severus may really feel guilty for what he has done.

"What I want is to get away from Dumbledore, I maybe 17 but that won't stop him from trying to control me." He felt Snape nodded against his stomach.

"What can I do?"

"You are going to go back to Tom and beg forgiveness." He told him, Severus was confused as he look up at the teen.

"I don't understand?" He asked, as he looked up into the bright green eyes of the teen "You escaped from him, why go back?" He asked, Harry placed his hands on the man's face.

"I never escaped." He said quietly, as he stroked his face "He begged me not to leave him, that he needs me. But can I believe the man who went from trying to kill me to keeping me as his sex slave? Can he ever love me?" Harry asked difficult questions.

"He is acting like you broke his heart." Severus tells him and Harry hums and then his face brakes out into a smile and it worries Severus.

"What about Lupin and Black, they will worry about you." He tells him, Harry smiles at him and kisses his forehead.

"They know everything and they will follow me to the ends of the Earth, but the question reminds will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

…Flash Back….

 _He walked into the room after hearing a scream, there he stood looked at the dark haired teen. The boy stood in a dressing gown and is covered in blood and the wand in his hands is dripping of the tip. Bellatrix lay lifeless on the floor in a heap as her blood started to pool out like a crimson ocean. Tom looked at Bellatrix seeing the deep craw marks cross her throat and the puncher marks on her chest where the teen used the want to stab her. Tom looked back to Harry who just looked wild with his messy hair, his bright green eyes that seem darker than normal drew to the wolf bite and the blood splattering his face, to Tom he found this made the teen look even more beautiful "Harry." Tom whispered, the teen pointed his wand at him as an animal growl left his throat._

 _"Harry." Tom tried again as the teen just stood there with his wand ready to hurt the man "Let me clean you up." He said softly, he moved closer and Harry jabbed him in the arm with his wand and then watched as the Dark Lord back up and hiss as if felt like he had been bitten by a snake he held his arm as he looked at the dark haired teen._

 _"Don't touch me!" He snarled, the teen pushed the window open behind him and climbed onto the ledge, he crouched there as he looked at the Dark Lord._

 _"Harry please don't, I'm sorry for what I've done to you, I didn't…"_

 _"Didn't what? Mean to kidnap me? Turning me into wolf? Rape me? Or is it that you might be sorry for falling in love with me?" The teen asked, almost spitting his words to him. Voldemort held his hands up to him as he as he moved a little closer._

 _"For hurting you my soul."_

 _"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Harry yelled, and flicked his wand at the man but the Dark Lord moved out the way as the explosive spell broke the bed in half. He could feel the teen's anger it overwhelming almost choking. "Don't ever call me that." He growled._

 _"Just listen to me Harry, I knew I had to have you but I didn't understand what I was feeling not until these last 4 months when I heard you talk to the vampire." Harry tilted his head and growled again. Weaver was a nice to him and treated him like a person and not a object, he held him when he cried and didn't hurt him, he didn't use him._

 _"You had him killed." Harry sneered at him as he stood up on the window ledge._

 _"I had to kill him, he was going to take you from me."_

 _Harry turned to look back to look over his shoulder when he heard a howl, he closed his eyes and let out a painful sigh as he reopen his eyes and to show wolf amber have taken over. "My Soul don't leave me." Harry turned back to him and growled_

 _"I don't belong to you." He snarled, as he stop a step back and fell backwards and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Tom ran to the window and looked down to see Harry on the ground, the teen stood up and looked up at him before turning into wolf before his eyes and then disappearing into the forest_.

….End of flash back…

That was 4 months ago and Tom grew into darker mood as he thought about that night, he had truly broken the teen soul and most likely his mind. The dark Lord never knew he would be guilt this painful for anyone but since the first night he had Harry he felt something was off with himself. It took him a long time to figure out why he felt pain all the time. It was then he started to do research and learnt that the night he tried to kill Harry he felt a part of his soul behind. Harry become his last horcrux and living one like his Nagini, that is where this all started he told himself. He sat in his offices looking at his glass of whisky, even now he could still feel the teen's anger though their bond and alcohol seem to be the only thing to drown out his own pain.

However what he was not expecting was Severus Snape came though the fire place of his office, the Dark Lord stood up and snarled his wand ready to not only kill the man but hex him until he begs for death. But then he see the only person he wanted to see and that is Harry stepping out of the fire place dressed in pure blood clothes. He looked perfect image of a pure blood, Severus held his hand out so the teen could take it and helped him step out of the fire place, as two more people stepped out of the fire place and stood behind the teen. "Harry."

The teen looked at him with the same dark green orbs as he did the same night he lift, the boy walked over to the chair and sat down and looked up at the Dark Lord. "Harry you come back?" He asked as he stood close to the boy he didn't understand the body guards, it seem Severus was staying close to the boy as were the other two. One is Sirius black and the other one was Remus Lupin he has seen their photos before but never really met the men, well he did met Sirius once and then handed him over to the vampires when he was 15. They were dressed in pure blood clothes and stood behind Harry.

"Did you miss me Tom, how touching." Harry said with venom, the red eyed man flinched at the icy tones of the teen's voice. "I didn't come back because I missed you, I came back because I don't want Dumbledore going anywhere near my children, also after what you've done to me I don't think I could go back to being myself anymore." He stopped and sighed "You wanted to brake me Tom and you have done a wonderful job at that. So much a better job than my Aunt and Uncle could have ever done. So here is what's going to happen, I have my own rooms and you and your Death Eaters will treat me and family with the same respect you want yourself…"

"Wait did you say children?" He asked

"Is that the only thing you picked up from what he said?" Sirius growled at him. Harry smirked up at him and tilted his head as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"Yes children, I'm pregnant and there are three of them." There was a hopeful looking in the man's eyes and it made Harry chuckle at him. "Severus is the father, never trust the potion master who makes the potion isn't that right Severus?" Harry smirked as he looked up at the pale face wizard beside him.

"I didn't plan to piss him off."

"No you didn't, but I plan to piss him off." Harry said as he looked back at Tom.

Hours later…

Remus and Sirius are sharing a room next to Harry's while Severus is on the other side. While the dark haired teen looked out the window of his new home. He felt bitter about returning to his prison he closed his eyes as he remembered Weaver, he heard a knock at the door and wiped his eyes…don't cry…he told himself, it seem to be his mantra to himself as he turns to the door. "Enter." He calls out, the door open and in walked Tom. Harry frowned and turned to look back out the window.

The Dark Lord walked into the room and closed the door and walked up to Harry and stopped "May we talk?" He asked, he saw the teen nodded but as Tom stood there by the bed and let the silence stretched and Harry found himself getting angry.

"Well talk?" He said, as he turned to look at him. He could see the tried look on the man's face he looked like he hadn't slept in the four months since he left and while Harry felt like being vindictive he did want to try make a life for himself and for his children, without the threat of his master's wrath.

"Do you know why I call you my soul?" Tom started with. The teen moved around the room removing his jacket and placing it on the chair as he shook his head.

"No."

"I can feel your anger Harry, your pain I can see into your dream and change them. I know you hate Dumbledore more than you hate me, I know in your mind you still me master and not moments go you were crying and told yourself don't cry." Harry looked at the Dark Lord and snarled at him "I know you have been using Light spell for dark usage, and Dark spells to make a point."

"What are you telling me?" Harry growled at him as he kept his wand in his hand but hidden from Voldemort's eyes.

"The night I tried to kill you, the night my body was destroyed a part of my soul become part of yours. I made you my horcrux." He told him, Tom watched the teen as he glared at him.

"You are my soul, I need to keep you safe."

"Safe." He snorted "Safe yes of course that makes perfect senses!" He yelled at him as he ran his fingers though his hair "What was I thinking of course I was safe, I was safe from the Order from my Uncle. Yeeeah it's all so fucking clear Tom you did it to keep me safe." He stop and let out a low growl "There is one problem with that thought I wasn't safe from you or your people." He spat

"I know and I know you will never forgive me."

"Your right about that."

"The babies." The red eyed man finely said, the green orbed teen hummed as he placed his hand on his stomach and then warped his arms around himself "You're hiding something from me about them." Harry glared at him.

"I can never lie to you can I?" Harry asked him dully "Every well Severus knows this as well as Sirius and Remus. Severus is the father to two of my children and you are the father to my third child. I guess it's one of the reasons I came back." He said "And your right I hate Dumbledore more than you, because he knew I was here and he knew what you were doing to me. He also ordered Severus to change the potion so I would become pregnant. Tho it is meant to be just Severus who got me pregnant but there we go Lady Magic likes to fuck with me."

"Harry."

"What?" The teen asked, as he looked back up at him

"Bond with me." He asked, Harry just looked at him with a raised eye brow.


End file.
